


Wincest AUs and Headcanons

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: I come up with a lot of ideas that I never write.





	1. Flower!Sam and Tattoo!Dean AU

\- Dean owning a tattoo parlor next to Sam's flower shop and Sams always at his shop before Dean so he says hello. (After they talk a lil Sam brings Dean muffins bc he says he doesn't eat breakfast.)   
\- Sam gives Dean a flower every time he sees him  
\- Dean with two full sleeves of tattoos and a lip ring   
\- Sam with flower crowns and buns and EOS everywhere in his store bc he uses them so much   
\- Sam making all of his signs with bright colors and glitter glue and he signs everything in gel pens   
\- Sam begging to make Dean's lil sale signs and loves it when Sam brings him a bright sign on yellow paper and he loves seeing Sam's proud facd   
\- Dean's clients flirting with Sam when Sam comes into the parlor   
\- Sam coming over every time he has a break   
\- SAM BRINGING DEAN SANDWICHES FOR LUNCH ALONG WITH A CUTE LIL JUICE BOX AND DEAN EATS IT BC IT MAKES SAM HAPPY   
\- Them eating together in dean's parlor and flipping through dean's tattoo design book   
\- Dean coming up with flower designs with Sam's help   
\- Sam coming in to get a flower tattoo over his heart and Dean gasping when he's shirtless  
\- someome walks in while dean's holding Sam's hand, comforting him after he finished the tattoo and asking how long they've been together   
-them both blushing darkly and stuttering quiet denials   
\- whenever Dean walks by when sams watering his flowers and plants he sprays Dean  
\- Sam gets evicted and dean let's him stay upstairs in the tattoo parlor and the next day sams flower cart is downstairs inside.  
\- sam gives a flower to every costumer  
\- DEAN HAS A BOWL OF CANDY ON THE COUNTER FOR HIS COSTUMERS BC SAM CONVINCED HIM TO DO IT


	2. The Most Dangerous Game AU (unrelated)

This au is based off my favorite short story  

 

\- Sam is a serial killer who hasn't been hugged since grade school. He owns a giant property blocked off from everyone and everything else and it's surrounded by woods. He brings people there, offering to pain them, and then sends them into the woods. Sam says if they can survive for the 48 hours that they can leave and he won't hurt them. No one's ever survived. (He spends hours taunting them, whistling, singing, throwing things, stepping on sticks, and calligraphy their names before even comforting them.) Once they're dead Sam burns the body and paints the body of the dead person. Some are more detailed than others and some have tear stains because he's frustrated that he can't remember a certain detail.   
\- Sam meets Dean at a bar and he remembers the song playing in Dean's car. Sam smooth talks and flirts with Dean and Dean flirts back. Sam offers to bring Dean home and pain them and Dean's sure he made a titanic joke. Long story short they go up to Sam's house and get inside and that's when Sam hides Dean's keys and explains the rules.  
\- Sam gives Dean an hour long head start and Dean runs forward, his goal to get as far away from Sam as he can.   
\- after an hour Sam sets off, following the trail of flattened leaves that seemed to go straight. He pulls out his phone dialing the number of the phone he snuck into Dean's pocket, waiting to hear the ring tone.  
\- Dean hears the phone going off and charges off his path, coming to a small stream, tossing the phone into it before returning to his path, running.  
\- This is when Sam starts to like Dean. He thinks he was smart for ditching the phone in the stream.  
\- about twenty minutes later of running Dean's body had has enough. His ankles are bleeding from running through twigs and his hands are bleeding from pushing past branches. He leans against a tree and takes a few minutes to catch his breath.  
\- Sam finds Dean and starts humming the song he heard in Dean's car when they met.  
\- Dean rips a branch off a tree, backing up, telling Sam to stay away. Dean hides behind a tree in case Sam has a gun.  
\- Sam grins, following Dean, telling him how beautiful and interesting and smart he is because everyone usually screams and cries and begs him to stop but Dean kept running.  
\- Sam leans against the tree Dean's hiding behind and Dean hits him with the branch and runs. Sam ended up bleeding from cuts on his face.  
\- Dean keeps running, keeping his stick with him, getting to a river. The stones are slick so dean rips his jacket (that's cloth) up and lays it on the stones so he can step over them. Sam's close behind.  
\- Sam makes his way across the stones, giving Dean more credit because not only did he fight back and ditch the phone but he also was able to get across are river without getting wet.  
\- Once Sams crossed the river Dean tackles him and pins him down, pressing the stick to his throat. Dean then asks if sam had a bad childhood and was bullied and thats why he's pathetic enough to kidnap and hunt and kill people. He also calls him Sam.  
\- Sam doesn't even hear the insults because he's shocked that Dean remembered his name. And his name hasn't been said in years. No one remembers. Then the insults hit him and he starts mumbling about being sorry.  
\- Dean gets off and storms off, hoping that the edge of the woods are near since he's traveled about 4 and a half miles.    
\- Sam curls up on the ground, staring at the leaves, muttering to himself about how everyone leaves him. Then he finds a grasshopper and holds it and smiles when it doesn't leave. He slips the grasshopper in his pocket and sets off to find Dean and take Dean home. (When Sam gets back to his mansion, the grasshopper is dead in his pocket and he paints that too.)


	3. Angel!Sam (unrelated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first angel!Sam AU. (I have two.)

Angel!Sam and Hunter!Dean.

\- angel!sam being the odd one out and all his siblings hate him but he doesn't know that they hate him, he can't tell, he always thinks they're kidding when they're being mean.

\- Angel!Sam being pure and innocent and following his little hunter around like a lost puppy

-angel!sam being super whiny and needy and snuggly with Dean bc that's his hunter and he loves his hunter 

\- Dean falling for sam effortlessly 

\- Sam's brothers (other angels) cutting one of his wings off but Sam doesn't know until Dean comes and asks him how it feels to only have one. 

\- Sam crying for hours because he can't fly them anywhere and he's a bad angel 

\- DEAN GIVING SAM A GOOD STAR BC "NO YOU'RE A REAL GOOD ANGEL, YOU'RE MY ANGEL." 

\- Sam keeping that gold star sticker under his feathers forever 

\- they shower together and Dean tries to blow dry Sam's feathers and sams scared of the blow dryer

\- SAM GETTING EXCITED WHEN HE STANDS IN FRONT OF A MIRROR AND SEES TWO DEANS AND TWO SAMS 

\- When Dean goes to the store without Sam, Sam gets really needy so he runs to the mirror to talk to other Desn but other Dean isn't there snd he cries 

\- Dean hits sam with a pillow once and it ends up in an all out war and when one of the pillows break sam screams because he thinks it's angel feathers 

\- tbh just everything being extremely new to sam 

\- any time sam gets jealous any glass object within 20 feet shatters 

\- Sam gets a puppy and names it brownie 

\- Sam loving Christmas because the snow and the lights and they always donate stuff to families 

\- Sam being scared of snow at first but he insits on stepping in it first bc "I gotta see if it's safe, de." And then he steps in it and screams bc he thinks the snow ate his foot 

\- Sam loves snow angels bc when he makes them he has two wings again 

\- SAM DOING WHAT BUDDY FROM THE ELF DOES AND BUYS DEAN SEXY PANTIES FOR CHRISTMAS 

\- Dean taking Sam ice skating and Sam sees kids slipping and having a hard time keeping balance so he uses his wing to guide them 

\- whenever Sam let's Dean down he punishes himself for it by standing in the corner with his wings down like a sad pupper

\- Sam not understanding that the leafs are already dead in fall so he thinks any time him or Dean steps on one and it crunches that they're killing it 

\- after they play in the snow (Sam forced Dean out there) Sam warms Dean up by wrapping his one wing around him


	4. Angel!Sam (unrelated) second AU

\- angels only finding one mate and Sams is Dean   
\- every time Dean touches or says something sweet or comes near Sam, Sams wings poof out and the feathers get all fluffie   
\- Sam takes Dean's pet names and cuddling (Dean never admitted jt was cuddling) as love   
\- Sam kisses Dean's hand and tells him he's happy they're in love and Dean rejects him and Dean's heart breaks bc he just watches Sam's wings fall   
\- from then on any time Dean foes the things he used to he'd see Sam's wings perk up slightly before falling   
\- Sam insits on Dean sleeping on his chest with Sam's wings wrapped around him and every time Dean falls asleep Sam kisses his arms and neck and chest and face adding freckles  
\- Dean wakes up with a freckle on his lip and he blushes knowing how it happened but he never calls Sam out on it   
\- Sam thinking dean's most beautiful form is when dean's half asleep and glowing in the morning light and he snuggles closer to Sam humming and when he gets up he yawns and pulls on sams shirt and pads around  
\- Dean slowly falling in love with Sam just because he's Sam and he'd honestly never ever seen a guy this way or felt this much love for someone ever


	5. picture

When Dean was younger he would always keep the picture from Sam's picture day that year in his wallet for when he's gone on hunts.


	6. Undress

But imagine Sam and Dean about to have sex and Dean strips his shirt off then pulls out a gun then a knife then a smaller knife then a smaller gun and Sam's just like "I've never been more turned on" all breathy and dean's like "I only took my weapons off" and Sam nods and mumbles "I know"


	7. Dangerous AU

\- Sam is known as the dangerous boy. Not because he hurt anyone and not because he hurt himself. Hes known as the dangerous boy because he knows how to get what he wants. He'll bat his eyelashes and play innocent and pull you in to the point where you can't leave.  
\- Dean is a new doctor. He gets assigned to Sam, which surprises everyone since Sam is one of the most dangerous patients. He doesn't see why everyone is scared of Sam. Sams just a sweetheart.  
\- it starts small. Sam will hold Deans hand and talk about how much he misses cuddling, how much he misses being close to people. Then it gets bigger. Dean lets Sam get away with things that patients would be kicked out for. Smoking. Kissing. He can't help it. Sams sweet and Sam says only he can help   
\- it gets worse when they sleep together. Dean had to do his rounds and check on Sam and Sam pulled him in and kissed him. Sam tells Dean that it was his first time, that Dean means something to him. Little does Dean know, he means just about as much as the keys on his key ring to Sam.  
\- Sam gets caught with them. He cries and says he didn't mean to. They don't forgive him. They lock him away from the other patients. Dean breaks him out. Desn gets caught and fired.  
\- they keep talking though, which was highly illegal. Until, Sam stops replying. Dean worries. After all, Sam loves him and he loves Sam. They're soulmates. They fit. Its not like normal love. Its more than that.  
\- three months after they stop talking Dean goes to the mental institution. Except this time he lacks and badge and a uniform. Instead he has a bracelet on, one that says his name and age and some number that doesn't matter.  
\- Sams okay. Talking to a new doctor with young, bright eyes. The other eyes in the room are knowing. They spit an "I told you so" like look at Dean.  
\- the doctors weren't the ones calling Sam dangerous.


End file.
